Like a Candle in the Wind
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Blaine and Burt visit Kurt's Moms grave. Blaine has a question for her. Just a little fluffy biter sweetness for mothers day. Klaine.


**Just a little moment for Mother's Day. Pairs with my other story. The Note and The Staircase.**

**Dedicated to my Momma. Love you Mum!**

Blaine walked between the rows of warm marble and stone and for some reason he'd never felt more alive. Burt Hummel walked silently one step in front of him, his head lowered slightly. They walked in a peaceful silence until Burt came to a gradual stop infront of the white marble headstone. The older man lifted his head with pride.

_Elizabeth Marie Hummel_

_1968-2004_

_Beloved and cherished daughter wife and mother._

"_Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving." _

Blaine smiled softly tears overwhelming him and reached down to lightly squeeze his father figures hand.

"You okay?" Burt asked softly. Blaine simply squeezed his hand his own loosening slightly on the bouquet of white roses in his grasp.

Burt half smiled and crouch down his eyes burning as he smiled lovingly running his fingers over the engraved name.

"Hey, honey. I missed you." He began. He looked up a Blaine who was biting his lip nervously. "I have some one here Lizzy. I'm sure Kurt has told you about him. His names Blaine."

Blaine felt a lump in his throat at the affectionate way the man spoke his name.

"Lizzy he's the most amazing man who we could have ever have hoped for to love our baby boy. And I brought him here to today because he wants to have your approval on something. He had mine always but..." Burt felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned his eyes upward to meet Blaine's watery eyes.

"I love you Lizzy." Burt whispered. He leaned down and placed a kiss to the marble and pulled himself back up as Blaine hesitated as always looking for approval. Burt felt his heart squeeze and simply kissed his temple softly.

Blaine smiled gently and crouched down.

"H-Hey Mrs Hummel." Blaine laughed softly. "I'm so nervous. I just...I know how much Kurt loves you. He's everything to me. Everything. I brought you these. I know they're your favourite. They're Kurt's too..." he lay the roses down carefully.

Burt's eyes were shining with tears now. His throat felt tight.

"I want to thank you and your husband Mrs Hummel. For bringing such a beautiful perfect person into this world. I seriously don't know what I would have become without him. He saved my life. He saved me from everything."

Blaine's and Burt's tears fell at the same time.

"I love him so so much. He's the reason I get up in the morning. He's the happiness behind every smile and the pillar of strength behind every triumph. He's my life and my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with my heart in his hands. Because nothing makes me feel safer and more loved them being in his arms."

The we're both crying freely now as a warm Autumn breeze tickled the back of their necks. Blaine chuckled wiping his cheeks the back of his hand.

"Which is why, I want to ask you for your sons hand in marriage."

A proud smile spread slowly over the older man's face and he reached into his pocket pulling out a candle and a lighter and handing it down to his honorary son. Blaine beamed appreciative and took them flickering the the lighter and holding the flame near the candle.

"I-My god. I want to marry him Mrs Hummel. I want to marry him. I want to have a family with him. I want to move in with him. I want to grow old with him and die in his arms."

Burt's breath caught in his throat.

"Just-If I have your permission everything would be perfect. Please? Please can I marry your beautiful son?"

At that moment a strong gust of warm wind came it whipped around Blaine encasing him in a comforting warmth and blew softly at the flame touching it to the candle and lighting it.

Blaine's tear-filled eyes flickered in shock.

"B-Burt..." he whispered.

Burt shook his head and pulled Blaine up wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't even question it." he smiled adoringly at the grave in a last thank you.

They left silently together with and air of love and acceptance about them.


End file.
